Ocelot's Tail
by NekoKuruki
Summary: Three teenage otakus are teleported into the world of minecraft, that's somewhat...'Different'..., by doing what a set of instructions said on a piece of paper to a paper person. Will they be killed by the strange inhabitants or will they make some new friends...? Rated T for some language further in and some anime qualitys
1. Where do we start?

**A/N: Alright let me say this first, This is my first story! Well my first continuing story if it's successful. It's probably gonna be smaller then most of the other stories you've probably read. It won't be updated very often cause I'm just your average teenager, don't expect a lot. I will be taking requests when I need more content so start firing! Now read da story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story itself and my OCs!**

Chapter 1

How do I even start...

Narrator's POV:

A young man named Kuruki walks down the street, in his schools dress code clothing. His long, black bangs barely cover his red eyes as he looks around for his usual friends. ( No he's not a vampire...Just had to get that out... ). He's got a mind very different from others for instance he's more creative than the average person, likes creating fantasy and mechanical weapons of his own, and something that is gonna be mentioned in a few sentences. He's one of the rare kids that isn't into bandwagon and because of it has to be a loner, but not in his current case. Along the way he spotted some of the few friends he had and they ran over to join him and they start talking to him about their average things, video games and anime! They're are a group of your average gamers, otaku, and Internet geeks at a school full of clichè bullies and mean teachers. The first one to join our protagonist is the smallest and youngest of the group, Manny. Manny is about as tall as an small middle schooler and has black hair with glasses that are white. He's always Eager to hear some of the things people say, but the moment you get on his bad side he'll go off without a single sign of mercy, sometimes. After Manny came the tallest of the group joined them, James. James has curly, hazel hair and has blue glasses unlike Manny's white ones. He's the brawn of the group, but is still very smart. He's the one that will easily get into new things and loves fantasy related things like magic and sword fighting, but he still likes a good gun fight every now and then.

After our group of protagonists get to the school Manny breaks the conversation to show the others a cut-out of a paper man. "I found this in my locker with a letter saying to rip it and burn the pieces, wanna see what happens if we do?" He asked but only for James to pat Manny's head "Manny, it's either a creepy stalker or a fake. But let's do it cause I know curiosity is gonna start killing Kuruki and I don't want to hear his complaints." Kuruki puts on a bright smile "How did you know James?" He says rhetorically. James sighs and shakes his head denyingly "Well let's hurry to the Cafeteria so we can get breakfast, then we do the paper thing..." They all nod in agreement and walk to the cafeteria.

*Manny's POV*

We all get our food and head to one of the back tables nobody is near and start to eat, Kuruki devouring his food in a matter of seconds. I finish eating and then James does "Ok guys, you ready?" I take out the paper cut out, empty my lunchbox and set it in front of me, and take out a lighter. "Where the hell did you get a lighter from Manny?!" James yelled in surprise "I always keep one on me, what are you talking about? Ah forget it, Everybody hold onto on part of it then pull." I hold too while James grabs the bottom and Kuruki grabs the middle. Afterwards we all nod the pull it apart "Ok now put the pieces in my lunch box and I'll light them." We do as I said and lit them, then waited t'ill they are fully burnt to ashes. We all waited a few minutes, then James said "See? Nothing." then right after he says that everything goes black.


	2. A new, blockier world

**AN: Hey guys! So, what I got from the last chapter was nice so I guess I'm gonna write a continuing story! I would like to thank my friends whom I based my OCs off of for letting me use them in the story and one of them is writing they're own POV for their character. I would also like to thank you guys for reading this story!**

Chapter 2

A strange, blocky world

*Kuruki's POV*

When I finally came too, from blacking out, I sat up and looked around to a land that was just way too familiar to me, "Minecraft..." The words slipped from my mouth as I stood up, but felt a little bit heavier than usual. I looked at the flatland around me then stretched, but as I did I felt a small extension on my head and a somewhat large one near the back of the bottom of my chest, so I reached for them with one hand each and felt them. I had the ears and tail of a cat! I felt something brush against my arm when I felt my tail so I pulled it off my back and put it in front of me! I examined the mesh of metal and was surprise to realize it was one of my creations! "D-dual Eclipse..." It was my spin off weapon from the Crescent Rose from RWBY, But it was double bladed with one on the top of the handle and one at the bottom and its about the size of Crescent Rose doubled. I'm not going to describe it now because there is A LOT of things I added to it and it'd take to long to describe. I put it back knowing I'll sure as hell will survive as long as I have this with me.

I look around and see an Oak tree nearby so run over to it to climb it. As I get to the top I feel a gust of wind blow past me and nearly knock me off the tree. I hurriedly get to the top and look around, as I look to where the gust came from I see a girl in witches clothing holding a black wand, probably made of Obsidian, aimed straight at me! I dive straight back into the tree and hide in the leaves, but then another gust of wind, stronger than the last one, blows me off the tree onto my back. I grab one side of my weapon and take it off and spin it into scythe, then into a sniper rifle and aim it at her wand. "I don't mean any harm, but if you keep shooting at me like that I'll fire back!" I shout to her, in response she drops her jaw and puts the wand away. "Oh I'm sorry you just looked like someone I've been looking for..." I put my weapon away and look back to her. "That wasn't looking for, that was trying to hurt..." I said as I pat my hair down it reveals my ears, she looks shocked by it but then runs over and tries to touch them. "Agh! What the hell?!" She realizes what she was doing then dashes back. "S-sorry, I just couldn't help myself...I love cats..." I chuckled "No kidding..." I mumble under my breath "Oh! Can you help me, I don't know where I am and I kinda got..." I just now realize I forgot about Manny and James "Oh shit..." She looks at me confused and pokes me, getting my attention "What's wrong?" I scratch the back of my head and sheepishly laugh "Do you by any chance know how to locate people...?" She nods "Yeah, my friend can help me find them. Also what was your first question gonna be?" I remember that I had no clue where I was in this world "Oh, uh, can you tell me where exactly I am here? Kinda got teleported from my school in another world here..."

We started talking to each other about where I am and how I'm gonna find the others. As we were talking I learned her name was Melantha and I told her mine. She lead me to her house, Or witches hut, and explained to me how this world worked. There are kingdoms for each mob except the Witches, which I kinda felt bad for before she told me why. She was the only witch left in this land, She doesn't know why but she is and she had her friends get her through that. "So what can I do in thanks for you helping me so far?" She thinks for a little bit, then comes up with an idea "Do you know how to cook?" I shrug "Does baking count?" We started to just past the time with me showing her how to make cake, me making it then her making it her self, but she had some of the weirdest things..."Uh, Melantha...?" I say nervously "Yes?" I stutter while pointing at the things on random parts of things on shelfs "W-what are those...?" She looks over at what I'm pointing at, then laughs "Oh those are just alchemy ingredients." I look away and continue telling her how to bake, but nervously think "Will I be on that wall...?"

 **AN: So how am I doing so far? Oh and sorry for those who saw the glitchyness of the first time I posted this chapter and thanks to IceKinPrincessHotaru for alerting me about it...If you didn't see it, it was just the story but with a bunch of coding in it.**


	3. Two out of three

**A/N: Yeah...Took longer then I expected to make this one...The friend that decided to help me kinda left me and another friend hopped right in his spot, so I'm expecting things to go a lot more smoother. I recently started trying to make a Zero no Tsukaima fanfiction, yeah didn't go very well cause I wrote it very late at night kinda like I do with all my stories but worse...Well here's the chapter, hope you enjoy**!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and the story itself, any references or items/characters from other games/movies/stories are not mine!

*James's POV*

I wake up in a place MUCH colder than the school, then a thought went through my head and straight into words "Holy hell, it worked!" I look around and realize I'm in a place covered in snow and I feel surprisingly more warm then I should. I stand up and pat off any snow that's stuck to my clothes then realize I have two metal objects strapped to my waist and my backpacks on. I pull out one of the metal objects to see its the weapon Kuruki designed for me, Magnum Opus! But by 'design' I mean he saw a video and said that would be my weapon, which he also did the same thing with Manny's. I do a few practice shots, then put it back in its special sheath and begin to trudge through the snow. As I go through I notice a hill, but something's a bit off about it...It's made of squares! I'm gonna go off the one thing that can relate to this...that game that Manny and Kuruki play called Minecraft so I'm gonna go from what they showed me. I continue walking through the snow until I trip over something and fall down. When I get up I don't see what I tripped over, but when I look into the snow at the shape I made I immediately notice two horn shaped things on my head. I reach for it and realize they're not horns...these are ears...I pull off my glasses and try to use them as a mirror, which barely works and I make out that they're wolf ears that are the same color as my hair! Honestly my head hurts and I wanna get out of this cold tundra...I sit down and sigh, a few minutes after I do a large shadow looms over me. I turn around, but whatever was there is gone and left purple particles. I face forward and think for a second, what leaves purple particles flying around...? I turn around faster and saw a tall girl in all black. When I looked into her eyes she gasped and swung a fist at me! I spun to the left and began running away from her, but she appeared right in front of me and got a good hit to my head knocking me out cold.

*Manny's POV*

I sat up rubbing my head "Oh, my head...What happened, Kuruki? James?" I ask looking around for my friends, but find nothing but a desert with a temple nearby. The strange thing is everything is made of blocks! Then the thought of where I am came to my head, "Minecraft!" I say out loud in surprise. After that I stand up, but weight from my back nearly brings me back down. "Strange...I thought I have a messenger bag instead of a-" I let my arms fall, but my left arm lands on my bag! But if I have my bag then what's on my back...? I let my bag and take off my jacket. When I turn it to see the back of it, there's a stone tablet with four glowing gems inside it. I examine it, then realize it's the weapon/jacket Kuruki showed me and said was mine! I put it back on and try to test it out. Since I'm in a desert I think of heat and a bow, which forms in my right hand along with an arrow in my left. I look at the two in awe, then I think of something else. A few seconds later the bow and arrow turn to ash and a sword forms in my left hand. Satisfied with the test run I decide to go explore the temple, but as I get closer I hear two voices. I sneak by the entrance and look inside to see a girl in a Creeper hoodie and a tall girl in an Enderman hoodie "Cupa what do I do?! He looked into my eyes and I knocked him out!" The tall one said worriedly "Andr! Calm down! He's still alive and that's all that matters." I look past them to one of the pillars to see James knocked out! I walk in and confront them "Hey! Give me my friend back!" I summon the bow with two arrows aimed at them. The two girls look at me in surprise "Don't worry, he's ok." Said the one named Cupa with her arms in the air. I dash past them and straight to James, letting my weapon turn to ash. "Dude, wake up!" I bonk him on the head with a fist. His eyes open slowly "Huh...? What happened...?" He asks tiredly, then the girl named Andr walked over and bowed "I'm so sorry! It's just I get random bursts of rage when people look me in the eye!" Manuel smirks while James looks at her in confusion. Cupa walks over laughing at Andr "Time for introductions! I'm Cupa the Creeper and This is Andr the EnderWoman." Manuel and James stand up to face them, James nearly falling back down. "I'm Manny and this is James." I chuckle, then realize Kuruki isn't here! "Oh have you seen a guy named Kuruki? He's usually in dark colored clothes and acts derpy." The two girls look to each other, then back at us shacking their heads 'no'. "No, but our friend says she was looking for two people and you guys seem to fit the her descriptions. So maybe your friend is with her!" Cupa suggests and looks to Andr. "Ok we'll teleport to her, but Cupa make sure your not forgetting anything! We need to get back to the kingdoms in a few days." Cupa nods excitedly and runs off to go gather her stuff. "She'll be ready in about thirty minutes, don't worry." Andr says reassuringly.

 **A/N: Oh I forgot to tell you guys, I'm using an iPad to type these instead of a computer so that's why it not as good as it should be, sorry! Also the weapons I gave to Manny and James were actually made by Mark Zhang who makes awesome fan made RWBY trailers, I strongly recommend checking out his channel to see the weapons in action!**


End file.
